


Драбблы на льду

by daana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: Сборник драбблов и однострочников по Yuri!! on Ice. Периодически обновляется.





	1. Chapter 1

_по заявке: Виктор/Юри, в квартире рядом поселяется злобная бабка-кгбшница. Шпионит через глазок, достает и вызывает милицию. Юри ошарашен, Виктор ржет над ситуацией._

Маргарита Витальевна прожила свою жизнь не зря. Достойная карьера машинистки, а потом гардеробщицы в Большом доме на Литейном приучила ее к постоянной бдительности, дети выросли хорошие — купили матери под старость квартиру на Васильевском острове, в приличном доме, хоть и маленькую, пятьдесят квадратов, а что ж, зато на честно заработанные. Люди в подъезде жили неплохие, тихие, вот только соседи напротив, с которыми у Маргариты Витальевны была общая стена, немного ее беспокоили.  
Сперва Маргарита Витальевна как следует рассмотрела их в телескопический глазок. Владельцем квартиры был тощий блондин в дорогом пальто, у него была кудлатая собака — Маргарита Витальевна на всякий случай выяснила телефон, куда сообщать, если собаки лают ночами, но пес не лаял, звонить не пришлось.  
Еще при блондине жил какой-то бурят.  
Вот бурят был сомнительный.  
Сперва Маргарита Витальевна думала, что он домработник: выгуливал пса, ходил в магазин иногда (хоть и редко, соседи шиковали: заказывали еду с доставкой), да и вообще выглядел скромненько. Но не тут-то было: проведя на посту несколько дней, Маргарита Витальевна заметила много подозрительных признаков.  
Часто блондин и бурят уходили рано поутру и приходили поздно — и всё вместе ходили, что ж у них за дела общие такие на весь день.  
Потом оказалось, что по ночам соседи чем-то стучат в общую стену и страшно стонут.  
Наркоманы! — заподозрила Маргарита Витальевна. Вот и понятно, откуда деньги! Днем торгуют, ночью сами наркоманят!  
Говорили они на нерусском языке — это Маргарита Витальевна выяснила, оставляя приоткрытой дверь, еле заметно, научилась за многие годы.  
Может быть, они были вовсе шпионы, а не наркоманы.  
А может быть, осенило Маргариту Витальевну как-то после передачи про мигрантов, бурят еще и без прописки живет! Это ж что творится, оглянуться не успеешь — а в соседях уже тридцать бурятов, и все об стенку стучат!  
Пару раз Маргарита Витальевна видела в глазок, как блондин обнимал бурята за плечи, пока ключом в замке ковырял. Хотят сделать вид, что новомодные геи, поняла Маргарита Витальевна. Хитрецы какие. Но ее не проведешь, не на ту напали.  
Телефон участкового был у нее записан на стене над аппаратом с первого же дня, как она в квартиру въехала. Сразу под телефоном ЖЭКа.  
  
Молоденький участковый, топтавшийся на пороге квартиры, чувствовал себя неловко.  
— Добрый вечер, Виктор Владимирович, — сказал он. — Тут вот на вас… Простите, жалоба поступила. Можно, я в квартирку войду?  
— Конечно, входите, — с интересом сказал Виктор и пропустил блюстителя порядка. — А что такое?  
— Да тут вот… — Участковый потоптался на коврике, развозя грязь с ботинок. — Простите, не представился! Младший лейтенант Кононов! А вас я знаю, Виктор Владимирович, всегда смотрю по телевизору!..  
— Спасибо, — невнимательно кивнул Виктор. — Так что за жалоба?  
— Да вот, соседи ваши… — Участковый потер лоб. — Говорят, у вас это… Мигрант без прописки живет… Я уж не стал бы, сами понимаете, да обязан… По сигналу, это самое. Проверить.  
— О, — сказал Виктор. — А. Господи боже мой, — и засмеялся. — Юри, иди сюда. — Он перешел на английский. — Знакомься, Юри, это наш местный страж порядка, uchastkovi milicioner.  
— Полицейский, — смущенно вставил младший лейтенант Кононов. — Ох, вы же Юри Кацуки, да?  
Юри машинально кивнул и встревоженно взглянул на Виктора. Тот улыбался.  
— А ведь и правда, — сказал Виктор, — регистрацию мы, кажется, не оформили. А, Юри?  
Младший лейтенант Кононов приободрился и вытащил из-за спины папку с бумагами.  
— Можно прямо сейчас, — предложил он, — в порядке исключения… Я печати сам все… Девочки в паспортном поставят. И вот тут еще автограф, Виктор Владимирович, можно?.. И от вас тоже. А вы иероглифами пишете?..  
  
Маргарита Витальевна недовольно смотрела, как участковый пятится задом из квартиры и чуть ли не кланяется. Что ж там такое, думала она, бурятская мафия?  
Она строго выпрямилась и поправила на носу очки. Расследование предстояло серьезное.


	2. Chapter 2

_По заявке: Юра, Виктор. Спустя n-лет стать хорошими друзьями, тепло смеяться над подростковым юстом Юры по звездному наставнику._

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я не замечал? — говорит этот павлин и ухмыляется. — Нельзя быть таким наивным, Ю-ри-о.   
Лет шесть назад я бы уже заорал матерно. Была такая привычка.  
— Иди ты, Вит-т-тян, — говорю я. — Что там замечать-то было?  
Он смеется. Часами бы смотрел, как он смеется. Наверное, только в эти моменты он меня и не бесит. Нет, ладно, еще в кое-какие тоже.  
— Если бы ты был девочкой, — говорит он, — я бы сказал, что ты тек непрерывно.  
Виктор Никифоров, в прошлом звезда русского катания, теперь тренер нескольких юных, но уже подающих надежды швейцарцев, пафоса как у Ленина в Мавзолее, а выражается, как будто вырос в сраном Купчино. Это как в Бирюлево, но в Питере.  
— Фу, — говорю я, стараясь лицом изобразить Лилию. — Как грубо.  
Опять смеется, откидывает голову, потом откидывается весь — падает в широкую полосу солнечного света, льющегося через окно спальни. В Испании всегда солнечно, а уж поздней весной-то. Хотел бы я жить в Испании. Или в Швейцарии. Но хрен мне, пока с дедом порядок, я так и буду катать за отечество. Это Никифоров мог позволить себе сраный трактор в любой момент — и позволил, как только последний сезон откатал, — а мне не вариант, дед не поймет. Да и ладно. Зато я орден получил на два года раньше, чем Никифоров, есть чем гордиться.  
Он закрывает глаза, и я смотрю, как дрожат его ресницы.  
— Ты когда мелкий был, — говорит он, катая голову с боку на бок, — ты вообще ничего скрыть не мог. Орал чуть что как припадочный. А уж это…  
— Что «это»? — скучно спрашиваю я, хотя прекрасно знаю, что.  
— То, что у тебя уже тогда на меня стоял, — улыбается Никифоров, не открывая глаз. — Боже, как ты на меня смотрел… Приятно вспомнить.  
Я беру подушку — он все равно не видит, что я делаю, пусть будет сюрприз.  
— Да ладно, — говорю, — ты сам меня совратил.  
— Я? — смеется он. — Это разве я прискакал ко мне в Лозанну три года назад, напился и кинулся на шею? Мне просто некуда было деваться, Ю-ри-о. Не могу обижать котят… Ох!  
Последнее — это потому, что ему прилетает подушкой по голове. Заслужил.  
— Ну все! — говорит он возмущенно и рывком садится. Ловит меня — это просто, я не уворачиваюсь, — и роняет на кровать. — Как ты себя ведешь?  
— Больше строгости в голосе, папочка, — говорю я. «Папочка» его бесит. Ну, хоть что-то. — И у тебя на меня тоже стоял. Тогда еще.  
— Юрио! — опять говорит он, но со строгостью не выходит, слышно, что он вот-вот засмеется. — Я приличный человек.  
— Ага, — говорю я, глядя, как его волосы просвечивает солнце. — Поэтому мне пришлось напиваться и кидаться на шею, да? Кто-то же должен.  
Он опять смеется, и я тоже смеюсь, и мы обнимаемся в полосе теплого солнечного света, а потом уже не просто обнимаемся. В «Спорт-экспрессе» это называется «легендарный российский фигурист Юрий Плисецкий проводит уик-энд в Малаге в обществе своего давнего друга, швейцарского тренера Виктора Никифорова», я видел статью. Ни слова неправды.


	3. Chapter 3

_По заявке: Отабек/Юра, лет через шесть после событий аниме учить ребенка Милы кататься._

— Быстро давайте! — зашипел Юра, толкая неприметную дверь. Отабек даже не знал, что в «Юбилейном» есть и такие проходы. Он пригнулся, чтобы не задеть притолоку ценным грузом. Ценный груз засмеялся и пнул его ботинком в плечо.   
Юра тем временем сунул свернутые купюры какому-то мелкому человеку в рабочем халате, видимо, местному уборщику, — и бодро почесал в глубину комплекса по узким коридорам. Отабек с ценным грузом двинулся следом.   
На катке было пусто и полутемно. Только когда они вошли, затрещали и стали зажигаться основные лампы.  
— Давай сюда, — сказал Юра, бросив набитый рюкзак на скамью возле бортика и подходя к Отабеку. — Ну что, Иннокентий, пришел великий день.  
— А? — спросил трехлетний Иннокентий, но слезть с плеч Отабека согласился. — А мама?  
— Мама работает, — сурово сказал Юра. — Она не узнает.  
Отабек в этом сильно сомневался.  
Мила Бабичева на все предложения поставить Кешу на коньки говорила «только через мой труп». Или еще «лет в семь, не раньше, пусть просто так катается». У Юры были на этот счет свои соображения. По мнению Отабека, с учетом этих соображений было довольно неразумно со стороны Милы время от времени подкидывать Кешу Юре, но его мнения никто не спрашивал.  
— Туго, — сказал Иннокентий. Юра, оказывается, уже успел затянуть ему один ботинок.  
— Так и надо, — строго сказал Юра. — Другую ногу давай сюда.  
Дитя посопело, но послушно подставило ногу. Юра на удивление ловко находил с ним общий язык и, кажется, даже получал удовольствие. Может быть, из-за этого Мила и утратила бдительность. Отабек посмотрел на них и скинул с плеча собственный рюкзак.  
Пока Юра переобувался сам, Иннокентий махал ногами, не достающими до пола, и с любопытством разглядывал коньки. Потом Юра распрямился, подхватил Кешу и поставил на пол.  
— Вперед, — сказал он и шагнул к проходу, держа ребенка за руку. — Первые шаги чемпиона, жаль, музыки нет.  
Отабек поглядывал исподлобья, затягивая шнуровку. Когда он смотрел, как Юра возится с Кешей, в голову всякий раз лезли дурацкие, нелепые мысли. О суррогатном материнстве, усыновлении, прочей ерунде. Он потряс головой, будто это могло помочь. Представил, куда бы его послал Юра с такими идеями. Или, может быть, не послал бы?.. Уехать куда-нибудь, где это можно, переждать все формальности, и еще лет через десять так же ставить на коньки уже не чужого ребенка… Глупости.  
— Ну давай. — Юра и Милин наследник были уже на катке, Юра скользил так легко, будто летал над твердым льдом — как всегда. Нарезал небольшие круги вокруг неловко растопырившегося Иннокентия. — Давай, давай, это просто.  
Отабек хмыкнул, шагнул на лед. Им-то с Юрой, конечно, просто.  
— Помочь бы надо. Для начала. — Он подъехал к Кеше сзади, наклонился, взял за плечи. — Не бойся.  
— Я не боюсь, — сообщило дитя. — Мне скользко.   
Юра засмеялся, описал длинную медленную дугу. Отабек подтолкнул Кешу, поехал сзади. Сказал:  
— Держи ноги ровно и ничего больше не делай, — и легко подтолкнул ребенка навстречу Юре.  
Свои первые десять метров Иннокентий Бабичев проехал по инерции — но не упал. Прикатился из рук чемпиона мира Отабека Алтына в руки трехкратного чемпиона Юрия Плисецкого и засмеялся.  
— Скользко! — повторил он, но теперь уже с явным удовольствием. — Катни меня обратно!  
— Милка будет орать, — сказал Юра, и в его голосе, Отабек мог бы поклясться, звучало не меньшее удовольствие. — Но ты глянь, как стоит, а!   
Он бросил на Отабека короткий взгляд из-под растрепавшейся челки — и на мгновение что-то в этом взгляде мелькнуло такое, что Отабек подумал: может, и не глупости. Может, и не пошлет. Надо проверить.


	4. Chapter 4

_По заявке: Как Юра Жан-Жаку разводные мосты показывал._

Со стороны Васильевского народу было чуть поменьше. Не на стрелке, конечно — там наверняка все стояли друг на друге и стукались на брудершафт объективами, — а по Университетской набережной, чуть дальше от моста.  
— Пошли, — хмуро сказал Юрка и двинул на Дворцовый.  
Джей-Джей протерся между зеваками, догнал его, спросил:  
— Куда?  
— На остров, куда. — Юрка дернул головой вперед. — Лучше видно будет.  
Они были не одни такие умные, так что по мосту пришлось брести в похоронном темпе. Июньская ночь затянула Неву серой вуалью, в прозрачном сумраке сияли по обеим сторонам дуги соседних мостов. Джей-Джей крутил головой по сторонам, щелкал на ходу фотки на телефон и, к счастью, молчал. Юрка все еще не мог простить ему ужин в «Жан-Жаке» — конечно, где еще ужинать в этом городе, как не в «Жан-Жаке», блядь, и как только узнал, нагуглил, что ли, — так что разговаривать не рвался.  
По правде говоря, он вообще не рвался гулять с этим придурочным. Ну и прилетел, «посмотреть прекрасный город, в котором живут такие люди», ну и смотрел бы, хоть с экскурсоводом, хоть Никифорова бы сдернул. Но Джей-Джей позвонил Юрке, сказал — «просто хотел повидаться», сказал — «покажешь мосты?», сказал — «может, без компании, а?» — и Юрка, как идиот, поперся показывать гостю города мосты и прочие достопримечательности.  
— Вон, глянь туда, — вдруг вспомнил он культурный факт. Ткнул рукой вправо. — Видишь, сперва Троицкий мост, а дальше за ним Литейный? Ну, почти не видно. В общем, на нем как-то член нарисовали. Художники какие-то.  
— Большой? — с интересом спросил Джей-Джей, пристально вглядываясь в далекий Литейный мост.  
— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Юрка. — Во весь пролет. Ну и потом пролет поднялся, когда разводили…  
Джей-Джей заржал как конь. Оценил.  
— Там еще какой-то ментовский дом рядом, — вспомнил Юрка. — Ну, кей джи би или что-то вроде. Прикинь, что было.  
Джей-Джей ржал и мотал головой. Потом отдышался.  
— Это как анальная пробка в Париже, — сказал он. — Слышал? Ну, на Вандомской площади ставили. Вместо елки.  
Юрка разозлился снова.  
— Вечно у тебя все к жопе сводится, — хмуро сказал он и замолчал. Джей-Джей покосился на него — как будто с недоумением — но спорить не стал.  
Они добрались до набережной, прошли немного — возле Менделеевской линии стало уже посвободнее, а дальше, за филфак, совсем пусто. Сумерки густели, не превращаясь в темноту. Юрка глянул на часы.  
— Давай здесь, — сказал он и прислонился к гранитному парапету. — Дворцовый видно, Благовещенский. Нормально.  
Движение на Дворцовом уже перекрыли. С Невы дул прохладный ветер, Юрка передернул плечами и сунул руки в карманы. Вдруг что-то навалилось, притиснуло к холодному камню — придурок Джей-Джей обхватил его сзади, уперся своими граблями в парапет. Сказал на ухо: «Теплее будет», — и отстраняться явно не собирался. Юрка дернул плечом, но драться было тупо.  
К тому же на набережной вдруг заорали, засвистели, как на финале Гран-при.  
— Не вздумай раскланяться, — мстительно прошипел Юрка. — Они не тебе.  
Дворцовый треснул посередине, разделился на две части, обе поплыли вверх, сверкая подсветкой.  
— Красиво, — сказал Джей-Джей, когда две светящиеся полосы замерли в воздухе. Посмотрел вправо — Благовещенский поднялся тоже, — и повторил: — Красиво.  
— Пошли вблизи посмотрим, — предложил Юрка, но выворачиваться не стал, стоять было тепло и уютно. — Это как будто дорога дыбом встала, прикольно.  
— Пошли, — сказал Джей-Джей и тоже не шевельнулся. — Слушай, а как отсюда выбираются? Когда они разведены.  
— А никак, — с удовольствием сказал Юрка. — Это же остров.  
Он ждал, что Джей-Джей изойдет на говно от перспективы ждать два часа на ночном ветру или бродить где попало, но тот вдруг хмыкнул:  
— Значит, нам некуда торопиться, да?  
Ну, подумал Юрка, значит, некуда.


	5. Не такой как все

— Не переключай, — потребовал Юра и хлопнул Виктора по руке, когда тот потянулся к панели радио. — Никифоров, кому говорю! Пусть играет.  
— Спасибо, что не шансон, — пробормотал Виктор, но переключать не стал.   
«Я достану с антресолей старый бумбокс», — затянул Серега. Юре нравился этот трек.  
— Боже, — сказал Виктор. Явно без одобрения.  
— Будешь говниться — я Оксимирона с мобилы включу, — предупредил Юра, делая погромче. И сразу же рявкнул: — Руки на руль! — потому что Виктор поднял перед собой раскрытые ладони, демонстрируя, что сдается. Даже, кажется, собирался повернуться к Юре и показать их как следует.  
— Все-все, — покорно закивал Виктор. — Я понял, Юрио, я буду вести себя хорошо.   
— Ты лучше тачку хорошо веди, — буркнул Юра, проигнорировав мерзкое «Юрио», и еще немного добавил громкости. В голосе Виктора он расслышал едва сдерживаемый смех, и это было немного обидно.  
Серега тем временем добрался до припева. Юра подумал и решил, что надо помочь, все равно и так уже уши закладывало.  
— Если бы я был такой, как все, — загорланил он, — мне от тебя нужен был бы только секс!..  
Виктор поднял брови и плотно сжал губы. Наверное, не стоило на него смотреть, но Юра все равно смотрел. Назло.  
— Но видишь, я совсем не такой, как все, — сообщили Виктору они с Серегой, и Виктор понимающе кивнул, но взгляда от дороги не отвел. Исполнял обещание хорошо себя вести.   
Во втором куплете Юра с особым удовольствием пропел строчку: «Все они хотели от тебя одного, потому с тобою рядом нет никого». Виктор почему-то надул щеки, а потом медленно, осторожно выдохнул.   
— Вот ты клоун-то, а, — прервался Юра. — Ну что ты рожи строишь, Никифоров?  
— Очень суровая песня, Юрио, — серьезно поделился мнением Виктор. — Твоя любимая?   
— Нет, — мстительно сказал Юра, — моя любимая у других чуваков. Там такое, типа, «мама, я некрофил». А знаешь, почему?  
— Хочешь все контролировать? — так же серьезно предположил Виктор. Но потом все-таки не выдержал и заржал, зараза.

Хорошо хоть руки при этом с руля не убрал.   
Все-таки он Юру слушался.


End file.
